


Hawk's Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat receives a gift from her Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk's Valentine

Natasha was walking towards her office to complete mission reports. 

There was a romantic air around the base since it was Valentines Day.

Thinking about Valentines Day, Nat remembered that Clint was on a mission.

It was their first Valentines Day as a couple.

Usually Nat didn't really deem these as anything special.

But Clint made her do things he usually doesn't.

Natasha opened the door to her office and saw something on her desk. 

There was a gift and a single rose.

Natasha smiled.

Trust Clint to charm her like this.

Natasha opened the gift and gasped.

It was a necklace.

It had a spider pendant with a red chain.

There was a not attached to the gift.

It said,

'Nat, I know I am not here to celebrate. But this gift is for you. It reminded me of you. I'll return soon and then we'll celebrate. For now, Happy Valentines Day, my feisty spider. Wait for me. I'll be home in no time.-Clint'

Natasha smiled a put on the necklace.

She tucked the note in her pocket.

It suited her.

She'll celebrate for real when Clint returns.


End file.
